quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Narrative Objects
'' screenplay.]] Narrative objects are Collectibles found within Quantum Break. Narrative Objects range from emails to radio programs and providing greater context into the events and characters of the narrative. Act 1: The Number One Killer Is Time Part 1: Riverport University Experiment #Riverport University Map #Protest Flier #Stop Monarch Problems Poster #Sofia Amaral Seminar Poster #Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 1 #Amy's Monarch Timeline #Return (Narrative Object) #Paul Serene Focus Article #Dr Kim Memorial Article #RE: WILLIAM JOYCE CLEARANCE #Monarch Solutions Job Fair Poster #Project Promenade Presentation #Photo of Jack and Paul #RE: PROJECT PROMENADE BETA TEST #RE: COMING HOME? #Corridor Schematics Part 2: Campus Escape #PAUL SERENE LAB CLEARANCE #FWD: Library protest #University Operation Part 3: Library Chase #Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 2 Junction 1: Hardline/PR #William Joyce Dossier #Jack Joyce Dossier Act 2: Perfect Place to Hide Something Part 1: Industrial Area #Ground Zero Map #RE: Ground Zero Operation #RE: Jack Joyce #Internal Monarch Comms 1 #FWD: Monarch concerns #Internal Monarch Comms 2 Act 2, Part 1: Determinant Collectibles #Monarch's Witness Kill List (Hardline) #University Fallout (Hardline) / Quantum Ripple #Monarch PR Plan (PR) / Quantum Ripple #Monarch's PR Strategy Poster (PR) #"Amy's Confession" Newscast (PR) Part 2: Ground Zero #Sofia Amaral's Chronon Presentation #Chronon tech Phase 2 milestones #Trailer Note #MY SCREENPLAY!!! #RE: Next Steps #Ground Zero Warning Sign #RE: Dr. Kim's lab and Serene's treatment #RE: JACK #RE: Liam Burke's Status #Liam Burke psych evaluation Act 2, Part 2: Determinant Collectibles #Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 3 (Hardline) #TRESPASSER ALERT (Hardline) #Nick Marsters (Hardline) #Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 1 (PR) #TRESPASSER (PR) #Amy Ferrero (PR) Part 3: Bradbury Swimming Pool #Schrodinger Diary #Riverport Discreet Moving Services Bill #Bradbury Swimming Pool Deed #Time Machine Room Map #Physicist on the Rise Article #A Civilian's Guide to Time Travel #Parents Killed in Riverport Car Crash Article #Countermeasure Schematics #RE: Where are you? #Time Machine Schematics Act 2, Part 3: Determinant Collectibles #Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 4 (Hardline) #Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 2 (PR) Junction 2: Personal/Business #What happened to Dr. Henry Kim Act 3: The Wine and Cheese Crowd Part 1: Research Facility #Gull Island Sign #Research and Development Facility #The Lifeboat Protocol #Shifter Presentation #Monarch Technology Timeline #Gull Island Monarch Noticeboard #RE: JOYCE IN CUSTODY?? #FWD: Dream Journal 1 #Projected Fracture Progression #Chronon Disrupted Wave Function Subjects, AKA "Shifters" #The Time Machine #RE: WHAT’S UP GIRL Act 3, Part 1: Determinant Collectibles #Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 5 (Hardline) #Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio show 3 (PR) #Paul Serene's Speech on Gull Island (Business) | Quantum Ripple #Must Move Forward (Business) #Instructions for tonight (Business) #Martin Hatch's Speech on Gull Island (Personal) | Quantum Ripple #Instructions for tonight (Personal) #Gala Speech (Personal) Part 2: Monarch Gala #RE: time machine core #Adventurous Religious Singles Dating Website #Erotic Play (Quantum Ripple) #My SCREENPLAY Part 2!! Act 3, Part 2: Determinant Collectibles #Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 6 (Hardline) #Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 4 (PR) #Lifeboat Presentation (Business) #Swoon Text Message (Business) #Shocked Text Message (Personal) #Lifeboat Presentation (Personal) Act 4: The Secret History of Time Travel Part 1: Port Donnelly Bridge #Night Springs #Monarch Noticeboard Act 4, Part 1: Determinant Collectibles #Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 7 (Hardline) #Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 5 (PR) #Jack Joyce Mugshot (PR) #Monarch Field Orders Update: Martin Hatch (Amaral) #Monarch Field Orders Update: Sofia Amaral (Hatch) Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine #Beth's 2010 Plan #Martin Hatch Dossier #Jack and Will Photo #Beth's Notebook Act 4, Part 2: Determinant Collectibles #Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 8 (Hardline) #Nick's Forum Thread (Hardline) | Quantum Ripple #"My Bleeding Clock" Poster (Hardline) #William's Journal Entry (Hardline) #Will's Rat Time Machine (Hardline) #Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 6 (PR) #Dream Journal 5 (PR) | (Quantum Ripple) #Transcript of Monarch Communications (PR) #Lifeboat Document (PR) #Monarch Employee Chart (PR) #Monarch Mission Statement 1999 (PR) #On the Unique Nature of the Lifeboat (PR) #Monarch Solutions Three Phase Plan (PR) Part 3: Swimming Pool 2010 #RE: The Countermeasure #Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 2010 1 #Beth's Journal #Wall of Calendars #Beth's New 2010 Plan #Rise of Monarch Whiteboard Part 4: Will's Workshop 2010 #Countermeasure Designs #Will's Journal #Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 2010 2 #Will's Whiteboard #Time Machine Designs Junction 4: Control/Surrender #Mr. Hatch's arrest (Amaral) #The Amaral Situation (Hatch) Act 5: I'll Come Back For You Part 1: Monarch HQ #Monarch HQ Map #SHIFTER ALERT #About my SCREENPLAY and new video!!! #Time Stabber #Untitled Note #RE: Time Machine Core #Quantum Ripple Research Unit #Sofia's Personal Notes #Chronon particle stockpile update #READ ME RIGHT NOW – CFR procedures #PERSONAL NOTES ON THE CFR Act 5, Part 1: Determinant Collectibles #Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 9 (Hardline) #Monarch Hardline Protocol (Hardline) #Theresa Sedmak Riverport Radio Show 7 (PR) #Monarch PR Protocol (PR) #Getting to be that time!!! (Control) #LETS BAIL WHILE WE CAN!!! (Surrender) #Martin Hatch (Amaral) #That creepy asshole's gone! (Amaral) #A CONFESSION (Amaral) #Final Instructions (Amaral/Control) #Find Martin Hatch and Kill Him (Amaral/Surrender) #Clean-up completed (Hatch) #HOLY SHIT!!! (Hatch) #A CONFESSION (Hatch) #Final Instructions (Hatch/Control) #FIX THIS MESS (Hatch/Surrender) Part 2: Return to the University #Note Regarding Chronon Dampener Part 3: Final Moments #Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 10 Category:Quantum Break Category:Narrative Objects Category:Gameplay